


Recovery

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Black Christmas (1974), House of Wax (2005), Psycho (1960)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Conditions, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, nonbinary reader, stroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: This was written for a friend of mine who recently had to go to the hospital and found out they'd had a stroke. They wanted a fic of their favorite slasher characters comforting them, so I wrote it. Chapters are Norman Bates, Vincent Sinclair, and Billy Lenz.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Lenz/You, Norman Bates/Reader, Norman Bates/You, Vincent Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 13





	1. Norman Bates

“No! No, no, no!” 

You can only pout as you’re pressed back into bed by your husband, he’s gentle, as always, but the intent is strong enough to make you stay put this time. 

“You stay right here in bed,” He says, “I’ll get you anything you need so just focus on resting.” 

Norman isn’t really overreacting for once. 

It’s been hard for you to move since the stroke. 

  
The doctors said you’d be okay, and that you were recovering fine, but it was hard and it hurt to move. 

“You have to look after the motel,” 

It’s a vain argument, and the look of brief anger and upset on Norman’s face makes you feel sheepish and regret saying that in the first place. 

“Then I’ll just close the motel for the day.” He huffs. “Or...however long it takes until you're able to do things on your own again.”

His overbearing protectiveness, his want to take care of you, it’s nice. 

You like it.

It just makes you embarrassed too. 

You hide your face away in your pillow. 

“Okay…”

He kisses your forehead.  
  
  
“Good. Now I’ll go make us some breakfast.”


	2. Vincent Sinclair

“There.”

Bo sighs as he finishes fixing up the walker. 

“Don’t say I never did nothing for ya.” 

You roll your eyes. 

He hadn’t actually done all that much, just grabbed a walker from one of the wax statues in town, and then oiled up the wheels so it would actually be pushable. 

“Thanks Bo,” 

Still he’s being nicer that you thought he’d be, but you’re pretty sure that’s because he doesn’t want to piss Vincent off. 

Vincent’s always been the peacemaker between the two of you, of course he’d want his partner and his twin to get along, but he’s been especially protective since you go sick. 

It’s not like there was a doctor in Amrbose to begin with, but Vincent hadn’t let up on Bo, forcing his twin to take you to a hospital when you realized you could barely feel the left half of your body. 

And Vincent kept at it. 

If there was something you needed that he couldn’t do? He’d have Bo help.

Along with not putting up with any attitude from his brother either. 

Vincent helps you stand, gently taking your hand, and leaning you against him so you can put your weight on your good side and the walker. 

When he’s sure you’ll be fine, he moves away, watching as you get used to the walker more and more. 

“There!” Bo grins. 

“See, they’re fine now.” He turns to Vincent. “Which means you can get back to working in the basement.”

You don’t see the look Vincent gives Bo, focusing on trying to move front he couch to the kitchen with the use of the walker, but you can hear Bo complaining. 

“What’s with that look, Vinny?”

Silence. 

“It’s a joke! I meant it as a joke!”


	3. Billy Lenz

“Billy…” You sigh, he’s been playing with your numb hand for about an hour. 

He’s worried, maybe even more than you are. 

It doesn’t matter that the doctors say you’re going to be okay and make a full recovery, the fact that you had a stroke at all is scary. 

You’re too young for that kind of serious medical thing to happen, at least that’s what you’d thought. 

When you call his name Billy just tightens his grip on your hand. You can’t feel it very well, but you can see the way his hand clenches around yours, followed by him curling in closer. 

“It’s going to be okay.” You promise him. 

It’s odd, somehow comforting him makes you less afraid. 

Must be the fact you can’t focus on your own anxieties while trying to make sure he’s okay too. 

And when you tell Billy that you’ll be alright, well it makes you believe it too. 

“The doctors say I’m gunna be fine,” 

It’s true. Something you already know, but saying it to Billy makes it seem more real to you.    
  
“And that I’m already making progress, see?” 

You wiggle your fingers in the hand he’s holding, even if it takes effort to do so, it’s better than it ws before. 

“...Billy knows.” He sighs, but doesn’t move any further from you. 

That’s fine. 

You appreciate the closeness. 


End file.
